The purpose of the outlined project is to continue to use core facility support effectively at Yale in order to develop new information about the normal and disturbed function of the eye and visual system. The Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Science at Yale and its Vision Research Center have been organized into Sections to address this purpose, as follows: Retina and Choridal Diseases to include studies of receptor optics, mechanism of visual excitation, basic and clinical studies related to developmental chemistry, morphology, and regulatory mechanisms of cell growth; Genetics and Metabolism to include studies of lens metabolism and cataract formation; Sensory Motor Physiology to include studies of physiologic optics, especially amblyopia and visual acuity; Inflammatory Diseases and Pathology to include a modern approach to immunologic disease; Aqueous Humor dynamics and Glaucoma to include studies of regulators for intraocular pressure and their application to the study of the causes and especially treatment of glaucoma.